


Ist das der Engel, der vom dämmernden Himmel hinunter flog?

by Djibril88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Missing Moments, OOC, Slice of Life, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ist das der Engel, der vom dämmernden Himmel hinunter flog? / È quello un angelo che vola giù dal cielo all’alba?" (da Vogel Im Kafig - Shingeki no Kyojin OST)<br/>Dal primo capitolo:<br/>"Con quell’espressione assorta gli era tornato in mente l’angelo che aveva visto in lui quel giorno. Un angelo dal temperamento ostile e dal linguaggio tagliente."<br/>Raccola di Drabble, FlashFic e Oneshot sulla coppia RivaEre (Ereri/Riren).<br/>[01.Ricordo - 02.Rimorso/Dubbio - 03.Happiness - 04.Cry]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ricordi

**01.Ricordi**

 

La breccia era stata chiusa.

La battaglia era stata vinta dall’umanità, a caro prezzo. Molti, troppi morti per essere considerata una vera vittoria. Ma Eren non aveva mai pensato che qualcosa si otteneva senza fare sacrifici; era più che consapevole che quelle persone erano morte per permettere a lui di chiudere la breccia e creare quella speranza. L’ultima speranza dell’umanità.

Che ironia! Lui, che era stato divorato da un gigante solo all’inizio della battaglia, era stato definito la Speranza dell’Umanità.

“La Speranza dell’Umanità che viene salvato dal più forte dell’Umanità” pensò con un mezzo sorriso, mentre puntava lo sguardo verso il Caporale Levi seduto a pochi metri da lui.

Era una giornata calda e soleggiata; una leggera brezza scompigliava i capelli di Eren mentre usciva dalla stalla in cui avevano lasciato i cavalli. Era stata una settimana di intense pulizie sotto la supervisione di Levi, sempre pronto a far ricominciare da capo i suoi sottoposti se qualcosa non gli andava bene.

Il ragazzo rimase fermo per qualche minuto, osservando l’espressione assorta del Caporale. Quando lo aveva visto la prima volta in battaglia, fra i fumi dei corpi dei Titani in decomposizione, aveva avuto quasi un allucinazione. Non era quel pensiero a cui aveva dato voce, facendo credere a tutti che, in un primo momento, aveva pensato a Mikasa. La mantella verde mossa dal vento, le Ali della Libertà e il vapore avevano creato una di quelle illusioni che, forse, gli sarebbero costate la sanità mentale.

Eren aveva scambiato Levi per un angelo; le ali spiegate che sembravano chiudersi appena i piedi avevano toccato terra e la speranza di essere salvi, avevano alimentato quell’idea. Finché non si era voltato verso di loro, chiedendo spiegazioni sulla situazione.

Al castano sfuggì una risata sommessa che attirò l’attenzione di Levi.

«Ohi, ragazzino. Se hai tempo di ridere, allora vuol dire che hai tempo di finire anche le pulizie. Muoviti, prima che ti affetti!» lo richiamò alla realtà, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.

«Sissignore!» rispose subito, mettendosi sull’attenti e con il pugno appoggiato al cuore. Con un ultima occhiata al suo superiore, si affrettò a tornare alle sue pulizie. Con quell’espressione assorta gli era tornato in mente l’angelo che aveva visto in lui quel giorno. Un angelo dal temperamento ostile e dal linguaggio tagliente.


	2. Rimorso/Dubbio

** 02.Rimorso/Dubbio **

****

_ “L'unica cosa che ci è permessa è credere che non rimpiangeremo la nostra scelta” _

Eren aprì gli occhi quando quella frase gli tornò alla mente. Era notte fonda ormai e non riusciva a chiudere occhio. Non era il fatto che fosse chiuso in una cella, come succedeva ogni notte; non era la consapevolezza che, molto probabilmente, sarebbe finito nelle mani della Polizia Militare. Il senso di colpa era forte in lui, quella notte, nonostante qualche ora prima avesse parlato con Levi. In un primo momento, si era sentito rassicurato dalle parole del suo superiore. Aveva deciso di fidarsi di lui e di non rimpiangere la sua decisione. Alla fine, però, sia lui che Levi sapevano benissimo cosa aveva comportato la sua scelta.

Eren rimpiangeva la scelta fatta. Se solo fosse intervenuto; se solo avesse deciso di combattere insieme a loro…

«Smettila!»

Il colpo al coppino era stato improvviso, tanto da lasciargli sfuggire un urlo quasi spaventato. Per fortuna che si era accorto che era Levi e non qualcun altro.

Mentre pensava, il più giovane aveva raggiunto l’esterno del castello quasi senza rendersene conto. Un po’ per prendere un po’ d’aria; un po’ per cercare di fare chiarezza nella mente.

«Di fare cosa?» domandò Eren, voltandosi a guardare il Caporale che si sedeva di fianco a lui. Le stelle brillavano in quella notte fresca, facendo da spettatrici al tormento dei due colleghi.

«Stai pensando troppo. Stai rimpiangendo quello che hai fatto.» gli rispose Levi, senza togliere lo sguardo da lui. «Ancora una volta!» aggiunse con un sospiro sommesso.

Solo la sera prima, prima di incontrare Erwin per decidere della missione, lo stesso Levi aveva cercato di calmarlo. O almeno di fargli passare il senso di colpa.

Alla fine non ci era riuscito, visto che Eren si trovava in un vortice di pensieri negativi che non lo volevano abbandonare.

«È anche per le notizie che ci ha dato Erwin… » mormorò alla fine, dopo dei minuti di silenzio in cui aveva semplicemente osservato il cielo e le stelle sotto lo sguardo di Levi.

«Per una volta… » iniziò Levi appoggiando la mano sulla sua testa per farlo girare verso di lui. «…non pensare a quello che ti è stato detto. Quando sarà il momento di agire, agisci come se avessi davanti solamente un nemico. E non quella persona.» disse guardandolo seriamente negli occhi.

Era uno sguardo magnetico che chiedeva di essere guardato, nonostante l’espressione non fosse delle più rassicuranti. Ma le parole del proprietario di quegli occhi erano come una luce in quelle tenebre di senso di colpa e dubbio che Eren aveva nel cuore.

«Lo farò!» disse con tono risoluto Eren, sperando in fondo al cuore di riuscire ad avere la stessa risolutezza anche nel momento cruciale.

La presa sulla sua testa si allentò per poi sparire completamente, mentre Levi spostava lo sguardo verso il cielo. Eren, però, tenne lo sguardo puntato verse Levi lasciandosi andare ad un leggero sorriso. Ripensando all’idea iniziale che si era fatto di lui, poteva considerarlo davvero un angelo che proteggeva le persone che gli stavano accanto schermandole con le sue immense ali. Doveva ammettere che era piuttosto manesco. Il ragazzo si massaggiò il collo indolenzito, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito di dolore.

«Non dirmi che ti ho fatto male, ragazzino!» disse con tono tagliente Levi.

«Un po’, Caporale!» rispose con una breve risata.

Sì, Levi era un angelo piuttosto manesco.


	3. 03.Happiness

03. **Happiness**

 

«Sei felice?»  
Due semplici parole che rimangono appese nel buio di quella stanza nei sotterranei. Due semplici parole che formano una domanda a cui è difficile rispondere.  
«Felicità… Qualcosa di così effimero che, domani, non esisterà più… »  
Parole pesanti, dette con un tono quasi pensieroso, vanno ad infrangere il silenzio della stanza. Una paio di occhi grigi osservano il soffitto attraverso il buio della stanza, senza vedere realmente nulla. Le parole appena dette gravano ancora sulle sue spalle.  
«Sei felice ora?»  
Due occhi verde acqua sono puntati sulla persona al suo fianco, quasi a scavare nel suo animo. La risposta alla domanda è uno sbuffo lento, quasi esasperato, mentre le molle del letto cigolano quando il corpo muscoloso si sposta. Gli occhi grigi si fissano in quelli verde acqua, accarezzando poi la pelle abbronzata con lo sguardo.  
«Sì, moccioso. Ora sono felice.»  
Una risposta buttata lì, quasi volesse far contento il suo interlocutore. Peccato che le labbra si piegano in un sorriso che è ben lontano dal solito ghigno che dedita alla persona davanti a lui.  
«Eren…»  
Un aggiunta alla sua frase a correggere quel “moccioso” utilizzato qualche istante prima. Una risata calda e mal trattenuta arriva dal giovane davanti a lui, prima di ricevere un leggero bacio sulle labbra.  
«Anch’io sono felice, Levi! Così felice da bastarmi anche per i momenti in cui non ci sarà più felicità.»  
Perché di momenti felici, ce ne sarebbero stati ben pochi.


	4. Cry

04. **Cry**

 

Piangere; non lo fa da tempo oramai. Forse, l’unica volta in cui ha seriamente pianto è stato dopo la morte di sua madre, dopo aver giurato di sterminare tutti i giganti.

Non piange da quel giorno, eppure in quel momento non può trattenere le lacrime nel vedere il corpo senza vita di Connie. Un compagno, un amico, che fa parte di quella famiglia che era diventata la nuova squadra di Levi.

Eren non riesce a non sentirsi in colpa: è sempre colpa sua, quando qualcuno muore. È colpa sua, perché non è mai abbastanza forte da salvare le vite che vengono in messe in giro per aiutare lui. Si sente debole, inutile, come se fosse ancora il semplice cadetto appena diplomato di un anno prima.

«Ehi, ragazzino. Finirai per cavarti gli occhi, andando avanti così.»

Parole dure, che sembrano essere dette senza il minimo interesse; ma lui sa che quella persona è lì al suo fianco per lo stesso motivo: ripescarlo dal baratro in cui si sta gettando per la morte di un altro compagno che si era affidato a lui.

«Perché sei sempre qui?» domanda il minore, alzando gli occhi verso il caporale che si è fermato di fianco a lui.

«Mpf. Finiresti per pensare qualcosa di stupido, rimanendo qui da solo. Soprattutto dopo quello che ti è stato detto da quel tuo “amico”.»

Levi si riferisce a Jean e all’ennesime parole dure che ha indirizzato ad Eren, sbattendogli in faccia il numero dei morti e dei feriti e che tutte quelle persone hanno sacrificato qualcosa per lui, venendo ripagati con la sua totale inutilità.

«Perché? Non è vero, forse?» domanda scetticamente Eren, tornando a guardare i suoi piedi. Indossa ancora gli stessi abiti da quando sono tornati dalla cappella dei Reiss, sporchi e strappati in più punti. «Tutti che vengono in mio soccorso e l’unico modo in cui li ripago è la delusione. Non ho fatto altro che deludere ogni persona che ha riposto fiducia in me. Anche oggi……»

«Eren… Non dico che il tuo amico non abbia ragione, ma non è piangendo che migliorerai le tue capacità. Non è piangendo che renderai utile il loro sacrificio.»

Levi gli passa una mano fra i capelli, in un gesto affettuoso, prima di voltargli le spalle e avviarsi verso la casa in cui si sono nascosti da prima del rapimento di Eren.

Il titan shifter rimane lì fermo ad osservare le spalle dell’uomo che è sempre corso in suo soccorso più di una volta e lo ha sempre salvato. La mantella della legione è sparita, sostituita da una neutra e senza simboli; ma lui continua a vedere quelle ali che non hanno mai abbandonato la schiena di Levi: le ali della libertà.


End file.
